The Sword Of Reed
by Nanashi11
Summary: Ummm... Clow Reed has a sword that was prophesies that one of his descendant (Syaoran of course) will inherit the sword but the task is not easy and many challenges awaits em?...... read it ^_^ S+S and others (surprised) lol........ chapter 1 is up!!!!
1. Prologue

This is my first fic so it might not good and some grammars are well.... not good...  
English is not my first language so bear with me. But I'm trying my best to do it well!  
I'm studying on how to write a good fic! And i think the ff net is a good place to start  
Thanks to FF net!  
So enjoy!   
  
================================  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own ccs, card captor, card captors sakura but Clamp and other big companies that make big bucks! Don't sue me, It unwise to sue the poor and poor in english!  
===================================================  
  
"Prologue"   
Sword of Reed  
  
  
Dark night it was.  
It was another deep night in the old Kinomoto's Residence place.  
The place was dark indeed and the smooth swoosh of the wind could only be heard. It was full moon that night; it had a mesmerizing bright that shone in a certain window. In that window a yellow figure sat in a corner resting by the windows rest?  
It had two little dotted eyes and stared into the moon motionless.   
  
*The silence broke to small words.*  
"Why now? How could it be?" Kero frowned and asked himself  
"Sakura?" He looked by his left side, a young girl in deep sleep   
"Good bye"   
Then a strong flash of light struck the window, a light so intense and beamed so brightly   
And then it faded away.   
Thump! The little yellow figure was nowhere in sight by the window but in the soft carpet. Lying there, with its eyes still looking out of the window  
  
  
It had been a while since Li returned back to Japan again, when he convinced his mother and the whole clan that he would staying in Japan and finished his study there. It wasn't easy to convince a very conservative and overly protective clan.  
It's pretty hard especially to the future leader of the Li clan.  
"Xiaolang, I know that you still have one to capture back in Japan" Yelan said.  
Syaoran blushed a very deep red.  
"Well then, we will not stop you. The happiness of the future leader will be  
also the happiness of the whole clan."  
  
Syaoran smiled and bowed down before his mother. Yelan raised her hand and put it on Syaoran's shoulder. "Go forth, you have the blessings of the clan and our ancestors"   
Syaoran stood up and picked his bag at his left side.  
"Don't worry mother, I'll visit you and the clan." Syaoran bowed down and turns around.  
  
Then he left for Japan.  
Syaoran lived alone in an apartment near Sakura's place, He also insisted that Wei would no longer accompany him. He knew that he could manage all by himself now.  
During that night also.  
Syaoran felt restless. He was tumbling in bed and uneasy.  
Alone in a dark, cold surrounding, Syaoran looked around and saw his Sakura in a distance standing in the midst of the black oblivion. Syaoran ran toward Sakura, arms opened, but as he advanced closer to her, the distance between them widened as if he didn't move at all. Reaching for Sakura's hand, he heard a yelp.   
"Syaoran! Help me! Where are you??!!" Sakura screamed, her feet sinking fast underneath  
Syaoran noticed it was Sakura and she was sinking very fast.  
He tried to run after her, but he couldn't come any closer to her.  
The oblivion was swallowing Sakura and Syaoran tripped over while watching his love slowly disappearing out of sight.  
"Sakura, hold on!" Syaoran held out his hands, inching closer to Sakura. He screamed inside of his head, "Why? Why can't I come near her? Oh God, please don't take her away from me."  
Syaoran then felt a beam of light struck his eyes, it was a blinding light that he never seen and he felt his heart started to pound faster. Struggling, he tries to pick his body up.  
  
And then Syaoran sat upright on his bed still panting from the dream,   
He was breathing very fast and perspiring hard.  
He looked at his surroundings, a four-cornered wall, a small coffee table by his side, and an opened TV in front of him.   
He sighed, "It was just a dream." He looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:30 am and the place was still in tranquility. He could only hear the sound of the buzzing TV and his breath. "What could it be?"   
  
Morning came.  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
An auburn-haired girl popped her head out of her sheets and reached for something on the shelf.  
Her hand traveled until she felt something and took it. And pressed it,   
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
She moaned again by the noise and popped her head out and reached again in the shelf, but she didn't feelanything this time.  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
She decided to sit up and look for the clock. The sleepy green emerald eyes scoured the room. Then she found the red round clock on at her desk.  
It read 7:00 am.  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!!" She jumped wildly out of her slumber and rushed to her dresser and changed into to her school uniform.  
She started fixing her hair and then rushed out the door quickly.  
"Kero, see ya later" she said as she shut the door behind her..  
Sakura slided down the stairs and passed the hallway.  
She took a quick glance into kitchen and found her father and his brother fixing breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura cheerful greeted and looked at her mother's picture.   
"Ohayo, mother," she added.  
Her father answered back, "Ohayo!"  
"Ohayo kaiju!" Touya said.  
"I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura protested  
"Oh yeah, why then you are still late, kaiju?" Touya grinned.   
Sakura came closer to her onii-chan and stomp on her brother's foot. But Touya was very quick. He avoided the rampaging foot of his sister.  
He smirked at her sister's attempt.  
"Sakura, here's your lunch and I also packed your breakfast in it"   
Sakura's father handed her the bag filled with delicious food.'  
  
"Arigatou" Sakura answered as she reached for her pack of munchies.  
"By the way, Squirt, Is it today that your class will have a trip?" Touya asked.  
"Yes, we will be attending a seminar about the Philippine history," Sakura  
answered.  
"Ah, yes, the Philippines, an archipelago of wonders," her father added.  
"Really?" Touya questioned answer.  
"Yes, there are still unknown places that haven't been explored" their father explained.  
"I think you two should be going now or you'll be late" he added.  
  
Sakura and Touya left the house. Sakura was wearing her roller blades while her brother hopped on his bike. Sakura and Touya met Yukito on their way. As Sakura reached Tamoeda School, Yukito threw her a candy, an usual happy morning routine for Sakura.   
  
Sakura rushed to her classroom and she was very lucky that Mr. Terada hadn't came yet.   
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend and greeted her "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
"Ohayo" Sakura beamed said beamingly.  
Then she proceeded on her chair beside Tomoyo. Before she sat sits. She noticed  
that Syaoran was glum as he stared out the window beside him, his eyes were like during those days that their report cards would be handed to them, the only difference that he was much more gloomy.   
"Ohayo! Syaoran-kun" Sakura greeted.  
He didn't react and still staring and in deep thoughts."O-HA-YOU !" Sakura repeated.  
He started to wake up from reality and then looked look at Sakura's worried face,  
Syaoran blushed, speaking in a monotone voice. "Ohayo, it's nothing really."  
She asked in a mild tone, "Are you sure?",  
Syaoran nodded and during at that whole time. Tomoyo was videotaping them   
"How kawaii, I'll name this Sakura's worry," Tomoyo giggled.  
Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped.  
7:33 am, Mr. Tirada entered the room and started discussing the first thing before they proceeded to their trip.  
"Remember, this seminar will serve as your assignment during on your summer vacation and you will. write a report about it. So listen carefully to the lectures."   
The whole class nodded eager to start the trip.'  
  
On the bus.  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course!" Tomoyo giggled.  
Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo sat together in the bus while Yamazaki and Syaoran sat behind them.  
"Are you sure Syaoran will be pleased if I do that?" Sakura asked unsurely.  
"Hai!" Her bestfriend cheerfully responded.  
Syaoran was still in his thoughts about the dream he had last night and didn't hear the whole conversation. He was still not sure of what it meant but it felt like real. His heart still ached and couldn't remove the pain.  
"Sakura," Syaoran muttered mindlessly.  
"Nani, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura turned around and responded.  
He moved his head to his right and saw Sakura looking at him.   
"I l..lo.. wah,,, ath" Syaoran almost confessed his feeling and noticed that Sakura was sitting beside him now.  
"Wha.. what i?." the chinese boy blushed and looked downward.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing, I.. m.ean.. what... why are you here?" Syaoran changed the subject.  
"Ah, I just want you to ummm," Sakura fiddled with her the fingers.  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Invite you to a dinner tonight at my place!" Sakura blurted out.  
"...Are you sure, will it be okay with your brother?" Syaoran asked back.  
"Onii-chan has to work tonight and my father will not be coming home so I can use a company," Sakura blushed.   
Syaoran was overjoyed when he heard that and his heart almost popped out in that instant.  
But he managed to maintained his firm composure but inside.. he was very delighted.  
"This will be a very good day for me," Syaoran said to himself, completely forgot the dream that troubled him a second ago.  
"Daijobou! What time then?" Syaoran asked while looking out the window.  
"Around 7, is it okay with you?" Sakura said  
"Fine." In a cold monotone voice he said  
Then a very familiar finger pointed upward interrupting their conversation.  
"Did you that the word fine came from Finland?"  
Chiharu gave Yamazaki the cold glare, but he didn't care. Yamazaki rambled on his stories again that captured the attention of the whole class on the bus.   
  
Seminar Hall  
They were given some stubs on the entrance of the exhibit hall and were reminded to keep them.  
  
Some exhibits of the Filipino native were displayed in the hallway of the Seminar. There are large clay pots. Curiously, Sakura read the note besides them.  
"Burial Pots of the Ifugao. These large clay pots served as the coffins for the dead in the northern tribes of Luzon, the Ifugao. " Sakura read.  
  
Then a beaming lad came behind her.  
  
"Do you know that these pots were are actually a safe haven for ghosts?" Yamazaki said while pointing his index finger upward.   
Sakura shook her head and almost scared and puzzled.  
Tomoyo comforted her and told that Yamazaki was is on his stories again.  
But Naoko agreed with Yamazaki's story  
This made Sakura even more afraid and tried to take Tomoyo away from the clay pots.  
"Well yes it is true, that this?" Yamazaki continued (you know the rest).  
Sakura shivered from Yamazaki's revelation and examined the other exhibits.  
  
Syaoran was also busy looking at the exhibit. He saw some warlike old jars, linen cloth, native dresses, and this one captured the attention of the young lad, a cave drawing of a   
long hair Chinese man holding a sword.   
  
It wasn't the painting was well-drawn but he felt a familiar presence around it. He tried to find the note besides the painting but he didn't see any at all. Syaoran asked staff aboutthe sword but when the staff was about to tell him.  
"Okay class the seminar is about to begin," Mr. Tirada announced to the whole class.  
The class of 6-2 of Tamoeda went to the seminar room. The seminar talked about the archipelago of the Philippine islands, and out of 7,107 islands, only one-third of it had have been explored" as the presenter pressed the clicker on his hands.   
Gradually the discussion discussed the influences of neighboring countries in the Philippines.  
  
"During the Pre-Hispanic era, The Chinese was the major influential force that took control of the most of the islands.   
  
The Chinese built some architectural structures and formed a community on the islands but most of these were destroyed during the Spanish regime.   
The Spanish spoiled the Chinese's plan to colonize the islands.  
The Chinese didn't leave the country; some still remained and worked as merchants. And up to now, China Town is still there in Tondo."  
There are very few Chinese artifacts recovered in the Philippines although we still believe there are more unexplored parts of these islands that contains evidence that the Chineses lived there once.  
  
The rest of the talk was about the relation of the Philippine culture to its neighboring countries, mostly China and Japan. Sakura sat between Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran was listening very attentive and interested in the topics regarding excavating sites and other ancient artifacts, while Sakura was taking notes and Tomoyo was videotaping Sakura.   
  
"This artifact was recovered at the northern region of Dumaguete......"  
  
  
The talk ended after 2 hours.  
A fat old man walked on to the stage carrying a box and put it in the middle of the stage.  
"The Seminar Committee has decided a raffle draw. The two winners will win the grand prize of a trip and full accommodation to the Philippines for the rest of the summer vacation."  
announced by the man  
A Chinese man with an embedded emblem of some sort on his clothing went to the stage. Syaoran looked carefully on the emblem clothing. It was somewhat familiar to his sight. A dragon holding a sword with the sun and the moon placed on its head and at its tip of the tail respectively. As Syaoran stared the emblem on of the man's clothing, he realized that some magical force had been released. And it was coming from the stage. He focuse his attention to the Chinese.He was right; the Chinese man bending down to pick the entries was the source of the magical power.  
Syaoran was going to ask Sakura if she felt it also, but when he  
turned his head to ask Sakura. The whole place turned to dark oblivion and the only thing that was visible to his sight was is the man picking the entries.   
  
"The winners are numbers 567 and 568. Congratulations to the two of you. We will inform you when will the two of you be leaving."  
  
Syaoran heard the announcement while in a very dark place and still concentrating about the strange things he saw. Then the darkness of oblivion broke, and when he heard a scream. It was Sakura screaming. The whole place started coming back to normal.   
  
"I won, I won, I won!!!!" Sakura shrieked delightfully.  
" So your number is 567?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hai, how about you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
"I'm number 566" Tomoyo answered.  
"So that means number 568 and your date would be," Tomoyo looking toward in the other side of Sakura who was looking at Sakura very attentively.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo's sight  
"HOEEE!!!" Sakura sweatdropped  
  
At Kinomoto's residence.  
"What do you mean the kid is going to eat dinner here and what do you mean the two of you will go to the Philippines?" Touya went into in a rampage after he heard the news.  
"Oni-chan, I thought you have work tonight?" Sakura tried trying to change the subject.  
"Yes, I'm about to go and I'm late!" Touya grumpy said glaring at Syaoran who was siiting straight in the sofa.  
  
Syaoran, of course being Syaoran, glared back also. The two had their own grudge through all this years.   
  
Touya's Thoughts-----  
"Mess with my sister, I'll mess your hair even more, kid!"  
"There is no way that this kid will be my future brother in law! No way, I'll  
rather die!"  
Syaoran's thoughts----  
"The Guardian of Hades is here!"  
"The workaholic freak!"  
Sakura looked at them both and went between them and faced her brother.  
"Onii-chan, He is my guest. Can't you be more polite to Syaoran?"  
"Polite? Hmmm?I can't recall anything about politeness to this kid?"  
"Hmph!" Sayaoran stared more more intensely at Touya  
The staring contest was heating up. Two pairs of sharp eyes met each other making a spark of electric discharged between the two.   
  
Neither did Touya nor Syaoran wanted to lose the staring contest, but they were interrupted by Mr. Fujitaka entering the house.  
  
"I have news for to you two," Mr. Fujitaka said smiling to his two siblings. Syaoran stood up and said his respect to Sakura's father, " Konbanwa."  
Mr. Fujitaka replied back and smiled, "So you're invited by my daughter to have dinner with us?"  
"Hai sir" Syaoran answered quickly.  
"I'm very sorry if I can't join you two. Because I have some things to take  
care of." Mr. Fujitaka smiled back at the young lad  
"Father, I thought you're suppose to be working tonight?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, but there is somewhat sudden changes. I'm been picked to head an  
exploration to the Philippines!" her father cleaning the lens of his glasses.  
"Wow, what a coincidence! Syaoran and I are also asked to spend our summer vacation in the Philippines as well!" Sakura cheered.  
"So that means?" she added.  
Sakura explained to her father what happened at the seminar  
"Of course, when will the two of you be leaving?" Mr. Fujitaka asked.  
"Next two days!" Sakura coming out of the kitchen with a tray of goodies  
"Well, what do you know, same as mine" Fujitaka smiled.  
Touya felt something unusual on such coincidence.  
Touya thought,   
"Not everything is only coincidence but they are all planned ahead."  
Toyua couldn't help but to stay silent during the whole conversation. He knew that something like this would happened.  
Touya and Mr. Fujitaka left the house. Touya went to work while Mr. Fujitaka  
went to the university to take his belonging for the excavation trip. Sakura and Syaoran were left in the house. Even though Touya knew that the kid was staying alone with his sister for dinner. Touya knew that it would be okay to left them. Touya didn't don't like Syaoran but in his heart he knew he could trust the guy. It was that he didn't  
want some kid to take his sister away from him especially the Chinese gaki.  
  
Sakura went up to her room to change clothes and to invite Kero down while she left Syaoran with some tea and cakes. She knew Kero would be very upset when they didn't invite the greedy toy down to eat during meal times.   
  
Syaoran sat in the couch not moving an inch. It was It's very funny though that he came to Sakura's place many times but he still felt like it was his first time.-__-;;  
Teacups, a teapot and a piece of strawberry cake stared back at him waiting to be devoured. He suddenly remembered the first time he was invited to Sakura's house.  
  
He brought some cookies he made during their cooking class to Sakura when she got sicked. Syaoran blushed. It was the first time also that he was invited into a girl's room, not just an ordinary girl's room but Sakura's room. It looked like a haven built for an  
angel. The place she slept, the place she dreamt, and the place where she had her moments. Truly a sacred place. He thought.  
All that thinking made Syaoran thirsty.   
Syaoran decided to drink some tea. He poured some substantial amount of tea in on one of the empty teacups. Syaoran knew that tea making was one of Sakura's expertise and for that reason he learned to like tea more. He put down the teapot on the table and slowly raised the cup to his mouth.  
  
He mildly blew and takes a sip.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Kero -chan!"   
He spat out some of the tea he just drank, but he managed to cover his mouth with his handkerchief. He then remembered Sakura and his dream last night.  
"Could it be?" Syaoran with a worried face stood up.   
He made haste into Sakura's room climbing the stairs.   
  
His heart was pounding very fast and felt more and more every time he made his steps.  
With a caring heart, he opened the doorway to heaven. He saw an angel on her knees sobbing and crying.  
  
tbc  
  
================================================  
I thank Arcticflames that help me beta my fic!  
Arctic-chan i get to register! yeheyyy!!!   
She's also a writer in ff.net so read her fic. they are good! I bet that!  
Again R+R, comments, feedback! I would like to hear it from all of you!  
Should I continue or forget the whole crap?  
Thank you for reading my fic! I hope I didn't waste your time for nothing!  
  
Nanashi1 


	2. Chapter1: Guardians of the Elements

This is chapter 1! Its kinda lame because i'll input some vital charcters for my plot. But I hope you enjoy this as you enjoyed the prologue!  
I express my deepest thanks and gratitude who read my prologue! I didn't expect I'll be recieving a review! Thanks a lot as the other writer i read "Keep em coming" lol  
I thank arcticflames for she is my fic-saver for betaing my fic.  
Again English is not my first language and some grammar might be good, But as I said before I'm practicing hard so....  
ENJJJJJOYYYYY!!!  
  
==========================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (Card captor Sakura) but Clamp and other big companies who make big bucks. It's unwise to sue the poor and a poor english speaker.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Chapter 1: Guardians of the Elements  
Sword of Reed  
  
  
Syaoran opened the door to heaven. The sweet fragrance of his beloved   
Cherry blossom filled the air. All was erased from the small sobbing that might be mistaken for an angel crying.  
  
Syaoran looked at her motionlessly. Sakura was on her knees holding   
something in front of her. She was still sobbing and then she turned   
around and looked at him. Syaoran saw a pair of emerald eyes flooded with tears. Those eyes were not the same green emerald eyes he usually saw. Feelings of anguish, confusion and tremor overwhelmed him.   
  
"What happened?" Syaoran finally found the words and walked slowly to   
her. Syaoran sat beside her on the floor looking for a sign of hope.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's about Kero-chan, he is... " Sakura muttered and tried to overcome her depressed feelings.  
  
"I saw Kero on the carpet lying there when I came in. I thought he was   
just sleeping or playing dead. I changed to my clothes and when I was  
changing I told him that you were here and there were some cakes. When I looked around he was not moving an inch. So I came near and when I touched his shoulder, I knew something was wrong from that moment. His aura wasn't there anymore. Kero is gone!" Sakura sobbed catching her breath.  
Syaoran was silent and paused for a moment.  
"The cards, are they also gone?" Syaoran asked.  
  
AN: (Syaoran's thoughts =.....=)  
  
=Nice going baka! Here is the girl you love in despair and you asked about the cards? You stupid moron! =  
  
"Ergghh! wrong words...wrong words..." Syaoran silently muttered and   
cursed himself.  
  
Still holding Kero's body, Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly.   
He frozed at that instant, his mind raced with fears, fearing Sakura would mistake his concern as mockery.  
  
=Now look at what have you done!=  
  
Sakura picked up something besides her and gave it to him. It was a pink book. It was the Sakura's book where her cards were kept. He took a look at pink covering of the book, on the front cover; the encryption of SAKURA was in bold letters.  
"Look at the guardian beast of the sun that is supposed to be there, it's missing" Sakura gloomy said and trying to stop her tears to drop.  
  
Syaoran didn't have enough courage to open it.   
Sakura said that the cards were all in there. She could feel the warm auras of the cards.   
Syaoran looked at her. He didn't know what to do, the only one thing he knew at that moment was to make Sakura stop crying and eased her pain and lost.   
  
Syaoran put his hands on by her slender shoulders. Then Sakura faced Syaoran still holding Kero.  
Sakura then buried her head into Syaoran's strong and firm chest.   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I thought after changing the Clow cards to Sakura cards everything will be all right, but..." Sakura frowned   
Syaoran looked at her, his heart was aching each time when she was crying.  
Sakura felt more depressed. She was blaming herself for being not a good mistress.  
=That's right just release it, don't keep it=  
  
Sakura started blaming and cursing herself more. She started telling that Kero and her had a fight a few days ago.  
At that moment, Syaoran lifted her chin up and looked at her deeply. He smiled at her. It was one of the rare things that Syaoran would have done. He never treat anyone like this before.   
"Don't worry Sakura, I'? I'll b..e.. your guardian, I know I can't take Kero's place but? Syaoran looked through Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled a little. She knew he was trying to cheer her up.  
"No, you don't have to do that, I'll be just alright?" She was about to continue to say something but she was interrupted when Syaoran placed his finger on Sakura's lips to shush her.  
  
"Please," Syaoran begging and inched his head to Sakura, he was blushing deeply while aiming for her tender lips.   
  
As Sakura looked at the floor and seemed to be in deep thoughts, his heart beated faster and he panted for breath.  
  
He didn't know what he was thinking and doing at that moment.  
His emotions overtook. The sensation was totally new to him and beyond comprehension.  
The feeling of warmth tickled his every nerve, swallowing his subconscious and taking him along on a long steamy ride.  
  
The temperature of the room seemed to get hotter and hotter every second.  
=Go, go, go, go! You wolf! =   
Syaoran's mind cheered for him.  
=Just three more inches=  
  
"Okay, you can be my guardian!" Sakura beamingly reached for a hanky and wipe her tears trying not to worry Syaoran.   
Syaoran's attempt failed. =(  
Syaoran woke up from his trance hearing Sakura's twinkling voice next to his ear.  
  
He quickly sat right up and blushed more. It was close. Too close.  
"You must be very hungry, Syaoran. I'll fix some dinner now for us," Sakura stood and wipe some excess tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran, for being here to comfort me. I'm sorry for being a   
cry baby." She gave him the biggest and most beautiful smile.  
Syaoran blushed more.  
"Sakura?" He pleaded looking at her  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something." He added   
  
"Oh, don't worry about Kero. I have this feeling that we can find him," Sakura placed Kero on her table and added under her breath, "somehow."  
  
"No, it's about..." Syaoran continued.   
"I better make dinner now and call Tomoyo and Eriol,"   
As Sakura grabbed Syaoran out of her room by his arm, she closed the light behind her. Avoiding the coversation, Sakura swtiched a subject and hastily grabbed Syaoran out of her room.  
  
"it's about... Ahhh.......never mind" Syaoran sighed and force a smiled as she followed her downstairs.  
  
************************************************************  
Meanwhile...  
In a remote island somewhere.  
The dark night was as pitch as black against the peaceful coast lining on the island.  
  
The wind was calm and the waves of the ocean kept washing the white sand of the beach.   
  
The Moon shone brightly against the white sand of the beach. Some dry piles of twigs scattered throughout the beach.   
The untouched fog covered that beauty within.   
  
WHOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
A strong wind came upon from nowhere and gathered the scattered dried twigs. Flocks of birds flee from the island while trees swaying hard. Dark clouds were forming at demonic speed  
  
Those very same dark clouds encircled the island. And then a sudden bolt of lightning came down from those clouds and struck the dried woods. A hyper-blazing fire sparked about a perch high, the red flames that were dancing wildly suddenly changed its color to black.  
  
Then in that flames of death something materialized, a strong unholy power wanting to get out. The wind blew hard and some leaves and few dusts were carried along the turmoil.   
The wind approached the bonfire in a blitz and formed a whirlwind of leaves and dust beside the cursed flame. The whirlwind formed a human body and in that instant, the whirlwind stopped spinning and the formed human body became alive. It was a human in long black robe.   
  
The tides by the sea became wild as if was the tides by the sea became wild responding to the sudden cease of the wind.  
A tsunami was formed rushing very fast toward the island.   
  
The gashing of the seawater was about to bring destruction in the island but it suddenly changed form; it formed to a human in a leaping pose much bigger than the first one. The human form materialized into a real human wearing black long robe also. It landed on the opposite side of the first mysterious being, staring evidently to the first one.   
  
Then the earth shook violently that the sound of the rampaging earth prevailed.   
The sand by the beach turned to a giant quicksand instantly. The sand was sinking fast and then in a glimpse of an eye, several geysers of sand shot out of the quicksand.  
  
It was truly an amazing sight and then the earthquake went more violently. The two beings stationed at their position as if they weren't affected by the shaking movement of the ground.   
  
A large body of sand slowly arisen from the quicksand and molded into a human being. The earthquake stopped suddenly. Then a rapid and much more violent earthquake took place. It caused cracks on the molded sand. Then the molded sand shot out thin layer of sands in different direction. A human in black robe appeared out of it. The third being stands far away from the two.   
  
The third being commanded the earth to move then the whole island rotated, the ground moved so it would be standing beside the first two.   
  
The bonfire started waving more violently. The materializing form within the flame took form formed like the other three.  
It was human in an enflaming black robe. He stepped out of the blazing fire and faced the other three. The flames slowly worn out of the robe as the fourth one was about to speak.  
  
"Be still" the fourth ordered.  
The four elements became calmed.  
The four beings were the masters of the four elements; each one has dominion on their respective elements.  
  
Tranquility was restored and the dark clouds disappeared from thin air.  
A cold deep voice was heard. It was from the first being.  
"Why did you call us?" a very irritated step forward.   
The fourth being spoke with a normal pitch voice "You know why."   
  
"It's about time! I waited enough!" the third being shouted impatiently in a feminine voice.  
  
Someone snickered; it was the second being in a cheerful tone.   
"Hahaha! you haven't change at all, you're your still as boastful as ever, Gaia"   
  
"Meaning what? Agaz?" Gaia displeased from his remarks.  
"It's true, you're still that show-off freak." The fist one grinned and mocking Gaia.  
"Tyriel, I suggest you take that back!" Gaia protested.  
"Ha! Why should I?" Tyriel shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other and stared at her.   
  
"Or else!" the ground started to shook.  
"Or else what?" The wind started picking up a tremendous speed from the atmosphere.  
"Enough! Aaaghh!" the fourth being screamed holding his side ribs in pain.  
  
"Firos!" the three arguing beings shouted back.  
  
"Auughhh? Damn him!" Firos said while trying to ease the pain.  
"After all this time, it still won't heal?" Agaz remarked.  
"What do you expect? The Sword of ..." Tyriel was about to say something but was cut by Firos.  
"Don't you ever dare speak of his name in front of me!" Firos muscled out. Firos stood up straight grinned and looked at his three companions.   
"The prophecy is about to begin, so we must make haste." Firos frowned when he noticed that the moon was shining brightly at them.  
Firos sensed that someone is watching over them.  
"Someone is watching us, leave for now" Firos ordered.  
The three nod and one by one they left and disappeared into thin air.  
Firos was left behind and took one breath. A shadowy figure appeared few steps behind him.   
"So you're here?" Firos asked  
The shadowy figure stood still remained silent.  
"So are you gonna stop us now? Without your new master?" Firos chuckled.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" the shadowed figure curved his hand into a ball ready to lunge at Firos any minute.  
  
"Her? I didn't know that your new master is a female don't worry about   
a thing. We won't do anything unless she's in my way." Then Firos disappeared.  
"farewell, guardian!" echoed in the air as the shadowy figure looked into the moon.  
  
***************************************  
  
Back to Japan....  
The dinner-ended fine, Sakura and Syaoran said good nights to each other.   
  
Syaoran walked alone to his apartment just a few blocks from Sakura. He was still thinking about the incident at the seminar, Kero's disappearance and the dream.  
He kept saying to himself how baka he is over and over.  
The dinner was splendid, Sakura was very good pretender and didn't want Syaoran to worried about her. She called Tomoyo, Yukito and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo got worried about Kero, Yue came by and didn't have a clue about on what happened to Kero. Eriol couldn't be contacted either. Not an even single clue he can think but his dream only.  
"could it be the dream?" Syaoran muttered   
  
Syaoran arrived at his place, proceeded to his room and sat down on to his bed while looking at the dark night sky.  
The deep blue sky welcomed his eyes. He never knew how beautiful are the stars at night and never had a chance to looked into the enchanting moonlight before. The moon shone brightly over his room.   
  
Then he suddenly remembered the dragon emblem he saw at the seminar.  
"I know that symbol.. but where?" he muttered.  
He opened the sliding door of his patio and took a fresh air. He was sleepy indeed but he didn't want to go to bed, He didn't want to see the dream again or other more dreams that would separate him from Sakura.  
Then a magical force struck him and made him sleep. He fell on the smooth marble of his patio.   
"Dream is our hope, Syaoran please don't hesitate." a bright pink shining being carried Syaoran to his bed.  
The mysterious pink aura put Syaoran on his bed and covered him with his blanket.   
  
"Sleep tight, Syaoran-kun" the pink aura kissed Syaoran's forehead and then vanished.  
  
  
tbc  
  
==========================================  
See what I mean? It's kinda a plot generator so bear with me.  
Comments, reactions or criticisms are welcomed also R+R.  
I like to hear em! I promised chapter 3 will be good cause expect the unexpected!  
If you like this fic and want to be updated pls e-mail me so I can notify you about the chapter updates and new fics!  
My e-mail address is nanashi1@edsamail.com.ph  
well that is if you... like my fic!  
Thank you for reading it and i hope I didn't waste your time for nothing!  
  
Nanashi1 (there are many Nanashi here so I hope u understand!) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Flight

Sorry to be late... Too busy and very pre-occupied this past few weeks.  
I'll tried to be more faster next time.  
Again I want to thank first who review my fic.  
Dyaoka- Hihihihi... save your rituals. I'll continue it!  
Jurei- Thanks alot to your wonderful review! It's very heart warming!  
Arcticflames- okay you already know this one since you beta read it... Thank you thank you thank you very much!!!!  
Cutie Blossom- It's a secret! ^O^ you'll know it later!  
Behj- Maraming Salamat! Ako rin ^____________^!  
Natalie- Arigatou!   
A. Lee - We will get in there don't worry ^_^  
  
======================================================================  
Discalimer:  
Blah blah blah blah! not own CCS (Card Captor Sakura) only borrowing it...   
blah blah blah blah blah!  
=====================================================================  
The Sword of Reed  
Chapter 2: The Flight   
  
The next day.  
The cold morning breeze and the gentle rays of the sun woke up the small town Tomoeda   
  
The sakura trees that grew along the road bloomed as slowly each one fell down on the road one at a time. The sun had finally released its golden rays as it touched the roofs of the houses. Drop by drop the dew from the leaves fell down as the misty fog slowly disappeared.   
  
The fragrance of hot chocolate in a mug filled the gentle breeze in Syaoran's apartment  
  
The radio was turned on delivering the news. Syaoran wasn't a news spectator but he couldn't help it; he just felt that he needed something that would occupy his mind.  
  
"Last night here in Japan the Al Qaeuda," the brown hair lad tuned into to another station.  
  
"In recent events, the Al Qaueda," small buzzing could be heard. He decided to switch it to FM and tuned to his favorite station. The DJ was busy announcing some advertisements on the air.  
  
"Arctic-chan's candy so sweet you'll feel the rush!" the DJ kept babbling about the advertisement. The Chinese lad gave up the search so he turned the radio off and sat down on the chair.  
  
Syaoran was having his favorite drink at the breakfast nook.  
He prepared some French toasts, eggs, and bacons on the table, but he was not that very hungry and was just twirling the fork in his fingers. His hair was a mess (well much more mess than you think) and he was just staring the food in front of him.  
  
He opened his mouth muttering the name of the girl in his dream "Sakura..."  
  
As the memories of his dream last night [haunted] hunt him at his very own soul and heart, a quick capture of images appeared in his mind, like a cut scene in cinema previews.   
He stared blankly into the air and reached for his hot mug of cocca   
=Flash=  
  
More scenes from his dream appeared. *scenes*  
  
==Flash===  
His grip on the mug was slowly slipping from his hands unconsciously  
  
====Flash===  
"SAKURA..." his mind was shouting.  
  
*Syaoran saw Sakura sinking fast in the oblivion*  
====Flash=======  
Syaoran's palm started start sweating hard, his heartbeat started to beat faster.  
  
An image out of the oblivion appeared. A bleeding dragon was burning in front and a sword was struck right in front of the dragon's side.  
=======Flash======  
No!. Why can't I move...  
  
The burning dragon went in total convulsion and then he notice that the dragon was holding something, a sword then the light called upon him and took away him from his dream.  
  
"AUGHHHHHHH??!!!!!!!! " Syaoran exclaim. The confusion he was experiencing echoed him still.  
  
Blagh!   
There was a spill of hot cocca on the floor. The spill kept spreading like what was happening to the young troubled Chinese lad.  
  
The hot cocca splattered on the floor flowing by the unconscious lad.  
Sakura's home  
The sound of a sucking vacuum could be heard in the empty hallways. There were piles of dirty laundries in the laundry basket at the corridor near the bathroom.  
The empty hallway from the main door [could] can be seen up to the living room area where some newspapers lying around on the carpet and unarranged cushion pillows on the sofa.  
  
Then the telephone rang'  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
An auburn haired young girl approached the phone in a hurry wearing a red shirt and shorts "Coming!"  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!   
"Coming!" Sakura curtly said as she finally reached for the phone.  
The sucking sound of the vacuum stopped. "Moshi, moshi?"   
As she finally turned off the vacuum machine and gently placed it on the carpet, Sakura grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hai, Sakura Kinomoto speaking," Sakura stood in front of the window and she wiped some sweat at her forehead.   
Her soft skin and light complexion reflected the gentle streaks of the golden sun.  
"Nani?" Sakura shrieked into the receiver dropping her towel.  
"Hai, no problem at all. Arigatou!" Sakura put the handset back on the receiver. She looked around the small garden and smiled.  
  
**********************************  
In the summit of a mountain  
The foggy mist enveloped the whole area where two people were standing facing each other.  
  
Firos was looking at the scenery below, "Are you sure?"   
"Yes! Master, his flight will be today!" the ninja bowed down before him  
"And it will be flight 745?" the ninja nodded and a marking of a dragon with the sun and moon in the head and its tail respectively appeared.  
"Okay, you can leave me now. I almost forgot, do THEY know about our   
plan?"  
  
Firos was wearing a red ninja suit, his well-built body could be seen from his suit.  
"No, sire my clan don't know about this matter" the traitor black ninja responded with a great fear.  
  
The black ninja left in haste as he jumped down from the mountain.  
Tyriel appeared from his side wearing a gray ninja suit; Firos whispered something into Tyriel's ears.  
"So soon?" Tyriel's expression was in total surprise.  
Firos kept silent from that moment on, his flaming eyes burst into more flames when he placed his hand at his side.  
Tyriel knew what Firos meant at the moment, revenge was the word that came out in his mind as Firos held his immortal wound.  
"I understand," Tyriel bowed down and disappeared.  
  
**************************************  
Syaoran packed his clothes in his travel bag. The schedule of Sakura and his flight was earlier than expected. He thought of why the sudden changed when he received the news from Sakura. He neatly put his clothes and other belonging in his bags. His sullen feeling this morning was suddenly lifted when Sakura called him on the phone.  
  
  
"Moshi moshi, Syaoran-kun, I just want to tell you that our flight is tonight   
around 8:00, the committee called me. Ummm...so Syaoran-kun what shall we do when we get there?"   
  
Syaoran face turned to a deep pinkish color, "I don't know...umm.. how about you, Sakura?"  
  
"I think I want to go to the beach after I see the excavation site of my father. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my father is leaving with us tonight also." Sakura squealed in an excited tone.'  
"Umm.. Sakura...last night about..." Syaoran carefully opened the topic again to Sakura.  
"About Kero-chan?? I know it's kinda lonely when he's not around but   
I feel that his presence is still with me." Sakura answered, as she   
curled the cord of her phone.  
  
Sakura ended the call quickly so she could pack her things. Syaoran agreed with her, he thought to himself that maybe this was not the right time.  
  
Syaoran was almost through as he carefully packed one of his things in his luggage. One of those was the bear he made; the gray colored one with two dotted eyes as he carefully put it into his hand carrying bag with his magical armlet (that turned to a sword), Syaoran's cards, money and other important stuff that should fit for a month.  
Before stashing the bear in his bag, he took a look at it for awhile smiling at the lifeless toy as he saw Sakura's face in the teddy bear.   
Syaoran's face head turned to light pink.   
  
The time was 6:00 pm, an hour earlier to meet with Sakura. Syaoran decided to have a little practice with his sword before going to Sakura's house. It was a habit of Syaoran to practice his sword skill to ease his feelings and mind. His mind focused more on every swing, every thrust, and every footwork that he moved. After several swings he rested for awhile and took a better look of his sword as the moon shone brightly on it.   
  
The luster of the metal shone like still water. He remembered the day when he received it from the elders. The elders commented that Clow Reed has a sword too but it was an old rumor, they reasoned out that the sword didn't exist and one clan during those days of Clow Reed swore an oath to keep a close watch on with the sword. The elders kept laughing about the other clan that kept claiming that Clow Reed gave it them a duty. The Li Clan was the most powerful, famous clan and only believed only it had a direct connection with Clow Reed.   
  
One of his teachers, a magic philosopher, believed that the sword was the strongest tool of Clow Reed and his cards were just second to it. The only problem was to prove its existence.   
  
He looked at his watch and reads 6:40, he was sweating hard so he took   
a shower before heading on to Sakura's place.  
  
*****************************************  
Kinomoto Residence..  
Touya's father was packing his things also. As he packed his thing, he was also puzzled of a sudden change of schedule in the flight. He called out to his son.  
Touya was helping his father packing his books although it would take two months of excavating the newly found site.   
  
He felt more worried of why the sudden change also.   
  
"Father, I think," Touya said, as he zipped the bag.  
"Nani? Touya?" Fujitaka smiled back at his only son.  
"I mean good luck to your trip!" Touya forced a smile.  
  
Sakura was packing her clothes also, she neatly fold one of the clothes   
she got from Tomoyo.   
"Sakura-chan, I wish I can join you in your trip but mother was very sick lately," Tomoyo's eyes were in tears.  
"But I want you to have this!" She grabbed some dresses from her bag back and showed them to Sakura. Sakura sweat-dropped when she saw Tomoyo's extensive line of clothing selection she brought.  
"Ohohohohohohoho... " Tomoyo's eyes turned to shining stars as she imagined her best friend wearing all those clothes "Sakura-chan, you're so   
kawaii! Oh how I wish I could come with you to catch you in my video   
cam!!!"  
  
Finally, Sakura placed her clothes (Tomoyo's made clothes) and necessary things to the trip into her travel bag.   
She put the Sakura book in her hand-carrying bag. When she was about to leave the room, she took a one good look at Kero who was sitting motionless on her bed.   
  
"Kero, take care." Sakura turned off the lights and shut the door. Kero   
was still looking at the floor motionless. Sakura carried her bags   
downstairs where Syaoran and her father were waiting for her.  
  
Touya got his jacket while looking at his little sister "Kaiju, what kind of junk you are bringing now?" Touya teasing his little sister's pile of luggage.  
"And heavy too!" Touya complained even more when he started to pick Sakura's luggage.  
Sakura just remained silent and didn't mind her onii-chan's clamour.   
Touya noticed his sister is not very touchy in his teasing. He just took the luggage in the car and ataring at her sister's luggage.  
Syaoran also noticed it. He just stared at her but Sakura felt his glance  
She turned to Syaoran and smiled, trying to give him the impression that there was nothing to worry, "I'm fine."  
  
*************************************  
  
Airport.  
Touya drove them to the airport. The trip was somewhat strange; Sakura and Syaoran sat in the backseat while Mr. Fujitaka sitting in the front. Touya always kept an eye on Sakura through the rear mirror and the Chinese gaki.   
  
Syaoran was silent because he knew Touya was watching him. Sakura was   
reading the farewell cards from her friends that when her father Mr. Fujitaka gave her before they left the house.   
  
She read the one from Naoko,  
  
"Sakura, take care on your journey. I heard rumors that there are ghost   
and monsters in Capiz Island, say my regards to Syaoran and have   
fun!!!"   
  
Sakura shrieked mentally in horror for what Naoko wrote and made a mental note about the island.  
  
Yamazaki wrote:  
  
"Happy vacation to the two of you! Did you know that islands in the   
Philippines were actually cookies fell down from heaven when god tried to create brownies. When the other countries saw and smelled the fresh aroma of the cookies they swam the China Sea onward to the cookies and they started eating it. Sooner or on later god saw the people eating the cookies; he turned them to islands. So that's why people in the Philippines have colors of brown cookies!"   
  
Sakura smiled at what she read then she switched switch it to another card.  
  
Chiharu card:  
  
"Happy summer vacation to the two of you!!! Oh, by the way what Yamazaki wrote about what he knows are all lies."   
  
Sakura sweat-dropped as she discovered that the cookies that turned to islands were not true.  
  
And lastly Tomoyo's card:  
  
"I hope you and Syaoran have a great vacation, I'm sorry I can't come with you guys because my mom became very sick. Oh! Don't forget to wear the dresses I made for you! Also have it photograph so i can see how kawaii Sakura-chan is. Have a great time guys... Say my regards to Syaoran."  
  
They arrived at the airport at 7:45 pm; some men in black were waiting for them at the departure area. Sakura, Syaoran and Mr. Kinomoto dismounted in the vehicle and they received warm welcomes from the men. Some of the men took their belongings and put them on the carts. Mr. Kinomoto also received the same treatment as they exchanged words cheerfully.  
One of the men walked towards to Sakura and Syaoran who were happened remained silent at the whole time, "Ah, we didn't expect that one of the winners is your daughter, Sensei."  
  
Fujitaka smiled and was surprised that the same group of men invited him and her daughter. Syaoran leaned on the wall using his hands as a cushion for his head silently observed the whole discussion.   
  
The man looked at his wristwatch. "I think, Mr. Kinomoto, you should probably check in now," The man gestured them to the check-in counter and after several exchange of words. They, Sakura, Syaoran, and Fujitaka went towards the plane entrance but they were stopped. One of the men who happened to be a Chinese hindered their way.  
"Gomen to all of you, but we will not take a commercial plane" The man grinned and moved his hand toward the other door.  
"We have two private planes waiting for the winners and for you as well, sensei," He added as they walked toward the entrance to hangar where two private jet planes awaited them.   
Syaoran and Sakura were surprised and honored for such awesome beauty in front of them'  
  
One white and black private jet plane awaits them. "Sensei, you will take the black one and the two winners will take the white one."   
  
"Why can't we take the same plane?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
The man reasoned out that they didn't know they were related and it was part of the prize and accommodation.  
They boarded on their respective planes, Fujitaka in the black while Sakura and Syaoran at the white plane. Sakura sat first on the left side near the window excitedly while Syaoran sat on the opposite side of the plane.   
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran from the other side. Evidently they were sitting in the same row.   
  
Sakura felt uneasy but she managed to keep anyone unnoticed no one noticing it.  
She just held onto a faithful hope that she would be able to find her Kero.  
On the other side of Sakura, Syaoran twitches his eyebrows, still haunted by his nightmare last night.  
He didn't know if he would be happy or afraid.   
He bit his lower lip deciding whether he should be happy to spend time alone with Sakura or be afraid of his nightmare becoming a reality.  
He had never dreamed of anything like this nightmare before.  
  
Syaoran looked to Sakura.  
  
Sakura was slowly fastening her seatbelt. When Sakura finally noticed that Syaoran was staring at her, she asked him what was wrong and gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Sakura, you don't have to hide it..." Syaoran stood up from his seat and walked toward Sakura's seat.   
"Nani?" Sakura was surprised from Syaoran sudden revelation, looking away from Syaoran. "I'm fine, really."   
Syaoran slowly took the seat beside Sakura cocking his head and trying to hide his redness and figuring out the right words to say."Don't worry Sakura, I'll be here for you." Syaoran looke at Sakura seriously that make Sakura "Hoe?"  
The flight attendant appeared suddenly in front of them and Syaoran froze and panicked.  
"Ohh...a couple, am I right?" The flight attendant winked her left eye while the two lovebirds turned to deep red and Syaoran more stiffer than ice. "Well I just want to tell the two of you that we will be leaving now and please fasten your seatbelts." The stewardess smiled.   
Syaoran stood up but he was stopped by the stewardess, "Where do you think you're going, young man?"   
Syaoran pointed to the opposite side of the plane, to a vacant seat. "That's where my seat is" he grimed.   
  
"Oh no you don't, Mister. We're about to fly now, and in our country, we encourage young lads to join seats with their partners," the stewardess whispered as she slowly pushed pushing Syaoran back next to Sakura.   
Syaoran couldn't do anything about his current situation so he gave up his attempt and finally sat back down and fastened his seatbelt next to Sakura. The stewardess was very happy that she managed to make our Chinese lover boy sat next to Sakura.   
"So what will you like to have?" the stewardess asked as she popped her handy notebook to take the couple's order.   
"I just want to have an orange juice, please," Sakura beamed.   
The stewardess asked Syaoran what he would like, but he didn't say anything, he just stared coldly at the stewardess after what she made him to do.   
The stewardess gave him one of those teasing smiles, "Okay I take that you want an orange juice, too." The stewardess wrote two glases of orange juice in her little notebook. "By the way, you two are so kawaii!" she whispered into Syaoran's ear that made our Syaoran turned into deep red.   
As the stewardess left our couple, Sakura giggled.   
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked his seatmate furiously  
"Nothing," Sakura giggled even more, "it's just that I think she likes you." Sakura added as her giggling turned into laughter.  
Syaoran sweat-dropped and released a quick sigh, thanking fate that Sakura was still clueless.  
(A/N: How very clueless of our Sakura *sweatdrop*)  
And then as the two planes left the airport, Fujitaka's plane left first. The people in the control tower were confused why did the Fujitaka's plane left first instead of Sakura and Syaoran's. But they didn't mind it since the flights of the two private planes were only seconds apart and had the same common destination.  
  
********************************************  
=Somewhere in the South China Sea=  
Tyriel and Agaz were waiting for something in the middle of the South China Sea.   
"So we will just rip off the plane that will pass by here?" Agaz asked Tyriel with a clueless expression.   
Tyriel gave his partner a cold nod.  
"How can you be sure that the half re-incarnation of Clow Reed will be in that plane?" Agaz speculated.   
Tyriel didn't answer Agaz.  
Agaz raise his hand and makes a puppet out of it and talked to it sarcastically mocking Tyriel, "Yeah, nice talking to you."  
Tyriel didn't mind his partner's sudden outburst but he intended to focus more on his job.   
  
"The moment of truth has come," Tyriel looked to the north where he felt a very familiar presence coming near them, "...Clow Reed." He added as he stretched out his arms and commanded the winds. Agaz broke out of his trance and realized that it had come; He dived down below the sea and when he was about to touch the water, his eyes turned to blue and the sea became wild. The sea rose from the place it dwelled up to the sky! The wind wraps itself to the whirling mass of water rising from the sea heading toward the familiar presence.   
  
******************************************  
=In Fujitaka's plane=  
"Sir!" The co-pilot silently whispered to his senior pilot.   
"Yes, what's wrong? Call of nature?" whispered back by the senior pilot.   
"No sir," showed a little man smiled to the 56-year-old senior pilot's joke.  
"Then what is it?" The senior pilot asked his co-pilot.   
The co-pilot pointed his finger towards his control panel in front of him. The senior pilot nodded as a sign of confirmation and radioed the other plane about their status, "To flight 746, do you copy to flight 746? This is Flight 745"   
"Yes we copy," responded by the Syaoran and Sakura's pilot.  
"We will land in Formosa for awhile, our fuel is getting low. It seems they forgot to fill this up. So go ahead of us, do you copy?" The 56-year-old pilot answered back.  
"We copy, over and out!" after that, the Fujitaka's plane changed its direction.  
Fujitaka was asleep at the change of course, tired from his last minute arrangement to the trip.  
  
*******************************************  
Meanwhile...  
"Umm... that's wonderful!" Sakura excitedly commented as she put her empty glass of juice down on the small table in front of her.   
They were flying for about 25 minutes and Syaoran was very jumpy in his current situation. Because for the last 20 minutes, the stewardess played a sweet tune of a romantic tune from the speaker to the sweet couple while she served their drinks and meals. She also pinned a stem of red rose on Syaoran's jacket when Sakura went to the ladies' room. The stewardess intentionally served Syaoran with a semi-permissible cup. So when Sakura return back, the stewardess poured them another glass of juice and she handed the semi-permissible cup to Syaoran. Syaoran held the semi-permissible plastic cup without knowing their oh-so-friendly flight attendant's devilish plan and when the stewardess poured a vast amount of juice quickly into the cup, Syaoran yelped when he found out that the cup was slowly losing its hold to the juice. Some droplets of juice spilled onto Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran reached for his jacket to get his handkerchief but a rose fell down on Sakura's lap. Sakura noticed the red rose and picked it up.   
The stewardess timely shrieked directly to Syaoran, "Oh...isn't that sweet of you?"   
Syaoran was puzzled but he froze upon seeing Sakura holding a red rose and smiling at him.  
Syaoran turned bright red when he finally heard Sakura's thank you accompanied with one of her big smiles. The stewardess was indeed the master of pairing couples and making Syaoran vigilant to the stewardess next trick.   
"Nani?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was keeping an eye to the stewardess room.  
"Nothing...it is just I have this feeling that she is up to something now," Syaoran looked worried about what would be the stewardess's next action.  
"Who's she?" Sakura looked puzzle, still had no idea of who Syaoran was talking about.  
  
Then suddenly a wild violent turbulence shook the plane.   
"EEEEP!!" Sakura jumped out in her seat and hugged Syaoran tightly, making Syaoran blushed.   
Syaoran groaned,(Oh no... She's very good indeed! She can even make the plane rattle!)   
But the shaking didn't stopped and the plane's interior started to break apart.  
  
"What the...?!" Syaoran exclaimed still believing that it was the part of the stewardess' scheme.  
  
"All.. pers..nel.. brace for the turbule...n..t..." a distorted voice was heard over speaker. The stewardess quickly got out of her room and gave Syaoran and Sakura emergency kits containing parachutes and life vests.  
"This is no drill," the stewardess told them.   
Quickly, Syaoran and Sakura wore the vest and the parachute.  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked and Syaoran gave a worried look to the stewardess.  
"Please fasten your seatbelt," The stewardess added.  
But when Sakura was about to fasten her seatbelt, the tail part of the plane brakes away. A wild wind entered the plane; the pilot couldn't handle the extreme pressure and announced to abandon the plane. It was too late. A wild turbulent added more power that made the three people in the passengers' area grabbed something that they could hold onto.  
"Sakura, hold on to my hand!" Syaoran shouted as he attempted to hold Sakura's hand.  
Sakura reached for Syaoran's hand but her seat broke from the plane's floor. The stewardess was sucked out from the plane (A/N: Okay to those who liked the stewardess I'm terribly sorry... But she's safe), but she was able to pull out her parachute. It was a very strong sea storm with a big tornado sucking the sea. It was a very horrible calamity. The wild currents of the tornado and dark sky willed heavy rainfall ran amok. The rain entered the plane and everything was all wet.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKK!!!!!" Sakura yelped but Syaoran was able to caught Sakura's hand.  
"Hold on!" Syaoran reached for his bag where his magical necklace that turned to sword was kept.  
Sakura also reached for her star key at her neck. But when she was about to cite the words, a very strong gush of wind and rain pulled her and making Syaoran's grip loosen due to the water making their hands slippery. Syaoran lost his grip to Sakura.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura panicked as she was slowly being pulled away from Syaoran.  
Syaoran tried to catch Sakura's hand, but instead of her hand he caught her star key instead. Sakura was sucked into the tornado of wind and water.   
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran shouted as he lost the sight of Sakura in the storm just like in his dream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs.   
The plane's remaining parts finally gave in and Syaoran was thrown out into the ravishing tornado.  
  
On the shore as Tyriel and Agaz commanded the havoc, they watched carefully as the plane was about to break apart.   
"Hmmm... Firos will be pleased," Agaz smirked as the last piece that connecting the plane finally gave in.  
"No, not yet," Tyriel commanded the clouds to strike the plane with a very furious lightning. A wild rapid lighting came upon the sky and hit the crumbling plane. The plane exploded and the remnants were all burning as they dove into the sea.   
"Ouch!" Agaz commented on what Tyriel had just done.  
  
But a strong beam of light shone deep into the sea and Tyriel and Agaz were caught off guard. A mysterious object came diving out from the moon into the clouds. The dark clouds diminished as the mysterious object came down as it was trying to catch something inside the twister. And then in just one winked of an eye... everything turned out white. (A/N: Hey even me can't see it ^O^)  
  
Then blinding white fades away and all that could only be seen in the scene was Tyriel and Agaz still dumbfounded.   
"It can't be..." Tyriel whispered to himself.  
"IT CAN"T BE!!!!" Tyriel shouted in top of his voice.  
Agaz was confused on what happened and what Tyriel is shouting about.  
Firos sensed Tyriel voice and the power that had just been released even he is far away from the incident.  
"Damn him..." Firos opened his eyes into the rising sun between the mountain scenery.  
"Damn you!" Firos's eyes turned flahing red upon looking the sun.  
"I told you not to interfere!" he added as he fired several fireballs into the sun.   
  
tbc...  
  
=======================================  
So what ya think? IS it good or bad? pls tell me!  
As always... English is not my first language!  
Chapter 3 is the one I prepared for months...  
I've done my research in Chapter 3 I'll bring you to the .......  
I hope you really like my fic  
Okay! I hope I didn't waste your time for nothing  
And again Thanks for reading it!  
======================================  
Nanashi1 


End file.
